One Single Step
by aicchan
Summary: Memang terkadang Theo tampak ikut bersenda gurau bersama teman Slytherin mereka, namun di mata Blaise, itu tak lebih dari sekedar basa-basi tak berarti. -BlaiseTheo safe sho-ai fic-


A/N : Sebuah fic yang terlahir dari ajang obrolan gila antara saya, **are. key. take. tour** dan **Lady Camille** di YM. Dimulai dengan 1 fansart berisikan trio Slytherin; Draco, Blaise dan Theo, maka otak saya pun segera memprosesnya. Fic ini ku persembahkan untuk kalian berdua, Elita, Niero XD Untuk kegalauan kita bersama.

PS : disarankan melihat fansart ini dulu sebelum membaca. Hanya untuk bayangan saja XD http : / static. zerochan. net/ full/ 26/ 03/ 387676. jpg

-tenang, imagenya aman dibuka di bulan Puasa XD-

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Harry Potter _**_© J.K. Rowling_

**_One Single Step_**_ © aicchan_

_Safe Sho-ai / friendship_

_ENJOY_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hujan deras mengguyur bumi di pertengahan musim gugur di Hogwarts. Udara dingin yang menusuk tulang membuat Theodore Nott, atau yang lebih sering disapa Theo, memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam kastil Hogwarts daripada menghabiskan akhir pekannya untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade. Pemuda itu duduk diam di ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin dan memandang kayu-kayu yang habis di lalap api di dalam perapian. Akhirnya merasa bosan duduk dian sendiri di ruang rekreasi yang sepi itu, Theo akhirnya menyambar jubah sekolahnya dan beranjak keluar dari asrama Slytherin.

Langkah kakinya perlahan menapak, membawaya menuju tempat yang paling dia suka di Hogwarts, perpustakaan. Di sana, dia mengambil beberapa buku secara acak dan segera beranjak menuju ke sudut terdalam dari perpustakaan, hening dan jauh dari perhatian orang. Theo menggeser sebuah kursi kayu dan menyandarkannya di dekat jendela, di sana, dia pun mulai membaca buku yang dipilihnya tadi. Memisahkan dirinya dari dunia yang ada di sana.

Entah berapa lama detik berjalan, hening yang didengar Theo sedari tadi kini kembali terisi oleh ketukan titik hujan di luar sana pada kaca jendela. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menutup bukunya dan memandang ke arah jendela, hujan masih saja turun dengan lebatnya. Dia menyibak poninya yang sudah memanjang dan dia biarkan begitu saja. Mulai merasa bosan dalam keheningan di perpustakaan, Theo memutuskan untuk menhabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan saja memutari kastil Hogwarts yang luar biasa luas ini.

Begitu dia sampai di koridor yang cukup ramai, Theo mulai merasakan hal yang amat tidak nyaman. Apalagi kalau bukan bisik-bisik dari para siswa yang lain. Tak lain pasti membicarakan tentang ayahnya yang kini mendekam di Azkaban karena peristiwa yang terjadi di bulan Juni lalu. Tentang kehebohan yang terjadi karena Death Eater menerobos masuk ke Kementrian Sihir dan membuat kekacauan di sana.

Menulikan diri dari semua bisik-bisik itu, Theo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah menara Astronomi, tempat yang paling dia suka. Di sana, Theo berdiri di dekat jendela besar dan membiarkan air hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya...

"Kau bisa mati beku kalau berdiri di sana terus." Bersamaan dengan suara yang dia kenal, sebuah mantel lain membungkus tubuh Theo di sertai sebuah pelukan hangat.

"... Blaise." Gumam Theo lirih, mengenali siapa yang tengah memeluknya. Blaise Zabini, sahabat sekaligus orang yang selama setahun ini menjadi orang teristimewa baginya.

Blaise, pemuda berkulit gelap itu membawa Theo menjauh dari jendela, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Berdiri begitu dekat di jendela?" dipeluknya pemuda itu makin erat. "Tenanglah... aku di sini."

Seperti biasa, Blaise selalu mampu membuat Theo merasa jauh lebih tenang. Theo pun membalik tubuhnya dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada pelukan Blaise.

Merasa tak nyaman terus berdiri, perlahan Blaise pun duduk bersandar di dinding, masih terus memeluk Theo, "Ada apa, Theo?"

Theo menggeleng lemah, "Hanya... sedikit lelah." Kini dia setengah berbaring, bertumpu sepenuhnya pada Blaise.

Mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Theo, Blaise tak bicara lagi, membiarkan suara hujan mengisi ruang hening diantara mereka. Dingin tak membuat mereka beranjak dari sana, Blaise masih duduk bersandar di dinding batu yang dingin, sedangkan Theo menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Blaise.

"Tidurlah!" Bisik pemuda berambut cepak itu seraya mengusap pipi Theo yang terasa dingin. Dia tahu benar, sejak sekolah di mulai, Theo sama sekali tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak. Selalu tidur paling akhir dan bangun sebelum matahari terbit. Karena itu sebisanya Blaise ingin selalu menjaga pemuda dalam dekapannya ini.

Tarikan nafas pelan yang teratur menjadi tanda kalau Theo sudah terlelap. Blaise merapatkan jubah yang menyelimuti Theo. Memandang hujan, Blaise mulai memikirkan tentang perubahan sikap Theo sejak tahun keenam mereka dimulai. Memang sejak dulu Theo adalah sosok yang penyendiri dan seolah membangun tembok batas pemisah dengan sekelilingnya. Memang terkadang Theo tampak ikut bersenda gurau bersama teman Slytherin mereka, namun di mata Blaise, itu tak lebih dari sekedar basa-basi tak berarti.

Namun justru itu yang membuat Blaise tertarik pada pemuda tinggi itu. Sosok yang tak mau repot berbaur demi mendapat popularitas, sosok yang tampak jujur pada dirinya sendiri, sosok yang seolah memiliki dunia idealnya sendiri. Theo juga tak pernah tampak ada dekat dengan Draco Malfoy dan juga anak-anak dari Death Eater lainnya, meski ayahnya sendiri adalah seorang Death Eater. Sifat Theo yang seperti itulah yang membuat Blaise tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dan sejak Blaise mulai mendekatkan diri pada si penyendiri itu, dia mulai mengenal pribadi seorang Theo. Blaise juga jadi tahu kalau Theo sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mengikuti jejak ayahnya untuk menjadi seorang Death Eater. Theo lebih memilih untuk menentukan jalannya sendiri, lepas dari belenggu satu-satunya orang tua yang dia punya, meski itu membuatnya sering kali mendapat tekanan dari sang ayah, tapi Theo tetap pada pendiriannya sendiri. Alasan itu yang membuat Blaise menjadikan Theo sebagai orang yang paling penting baginya, seseorang yang ingin dia jaga.

Kini, sang ayah mendekam di penjara, Blaise mengerti benar kekalutan macam apa yang dirasakan Theo. Meski bisa dibilang kalau hubungan dengan ayahnya tak begitu baik, tetap saja, Theo tak punya keluarga lain lagi. Mungkin saat ini Theo merasa lega, sekaligus gelisah.

Mempererat pelukannya, Blaise membenahi posisi Theo supaya lebih nyaman. Hujan belum juga reda dan udara makin dingin karena hari mulai beranjak gelap. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, tapi... Blaise tidak tega membangunkan Theo. Ya biarlah, nanti dia juga bisa menyelinap ke dapur dan meminta jatah makanan dari _house elf_ di sana. Baru saja berpikir begitu, Theo terbangun meski tidak berpindah posisi.

"Kenapa tidurmu cepat sekali?"

"Sudah tidak mengantuk..." Theo menyibak poninya dan beranjak duduk, "aku lapar."

Blaise tersenyum seadanya dan menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, ayo makan." Dia berdiri terlebih dahulu dan memakai jubahnya yang tadi disampirkan pada Theo.

Mereka berdua turun dari menara Astronomi dan menuju ke Aula Besar. Sambil berjalan, mereka pun berbincang.

"Jadi apa yang kau beli di Hogsmeade?" tanya Theo.

"Tak banyak. Hanya beberapa lembar perkamen baru dan tinta. Aku juga membelikanmu coklat dari Honeydukes. Ada di kamar asrama kalau kau mau ambil."

Hanya anggukan singkat yang menjadi jawaban dari Theo. Saat mereka menuruni tangga menuju ke Aula Besar, mereka melihat Draco sedang berdiri sendiri di dekat jendela. Wajah penerus nama Malfoy itu tampak masam dan dia juga tampak lebih pucat.

"Sebentar ya... ku rasa ada yang salah dengannya." Blaise meminta Theo menunggunya sementara dia menghampiri Draco.

Theo menunggu di anak tangga terbawah dan memandang Blaise yang sedang bicara dengan Draco. memang akhir-akhir ini tingkah Malfoy junior itu sedikit aneh. Biasanya Draco selalu memiliki sejuta cara untuk membuat keributan, terlebih pada anak-anak Gryffindor. Terutama Harry Potter, orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai musuh bebuyutan oleh Draco.

Bicara tentang Harry Potter, si anak emas Gryffindor atau julukan hebat lainnya, Sang Terpilih, sebenarnya Theo tak ada dendam pribadi atau apa pada pemuda berkacamata itu meski dia sendiri sebenarnya pernah satu dua kali ikut menertawainya. Alasannya? Mungkin karena di mata Theo, wajah Harry itu seperti bertuliskan _'Bully me'_. Entahlah... hanya pikiran anehnya saja.

Kalau memikirkan perilaku yang aneh, selain Draco, Theo juga melihat ada yang berubah dari Potter. Pemuda bermata hijau itu tampak tak seceria biasanya. Meski bersama dengan dua sahabat Gryffindor-nya, senyum Potter terkesan dipaksakan.

_"Kenapa mendadak perilaku mereka berdua jadi aneh begitu? Pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa."_ Batin Theo.

Lamunannya buyar saat Blaise kembali padanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Theo.

Blaise mengangkat bahunya, "Dia tidak mau bicara apa-apa. Dia hanya bilang dia butuh waktu sendiri."

Mereka berdua kembali melangkah dan masuk ke Aula Besar. Ternyata jam makan malam sudah dimulai dan meja-meja sudah penuh dengan makanan beraneka rupa yang menggugah selera. Theo dan Blaise duduk di ujung meja Slytherin dan mulai menikmati menu-menu yang disajikan oleh _house elf._

Seleai makan malam, mereka memilih menyepi sebentar di taman samping sambil menikmati cuaca malam yang cerah setelah hujan deras seharian tadi.

"Libur Natal nanti, apa kau tetap di Hogwarts?" tanya Blaise.

"Yeah—kau tidak mengharapkan aku merayakan natal di rumah yang kosong melompong itu kan?"

Blaise memandang Theo yang mengambil sehelai daun kering di tanah Diagon Alley memutar-mutar tangkainya, "Kalau begitu aku juga tinggal." Katanya.

Itu membuat perhatian Theo teralih, "Kau akan tetap di Hogwarts? Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Blaise membeku, "Tak ada hubungan denganku. Aku pulang atau tidak tetap sama saja, dia pasti sibuk sendiri dengan incaran barunya." Terdengar nada kesal yang ketara sekali.

Theo menggenggam jemari Blaise, "Sudahlah. Kalau kau tidak mau pulang, aku yang senang." Katanya.

Memandang wajah Theo yang tampak sudah lebih bersemangat itu, Blaise pun tersenyum, "Jangan menggodaku. Kau tanggung akibatnya nanti."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Blaise menyentuh sisi wajah Theo, "Tidak hari ini. Aku bukan tipe yang tidak bisa bersabar." Katanya seraya berdiri, "Sudah kelewat dingin, lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama dan tidur."

Mereka pun akhirnya kembali ke asrama Slytherin dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

.

.

Dua minggu setelahnya, mau tak mau Theo mulai memperhatikan juga gerak-gerik Draco yang semakin lama semakin mencurigakan. Selain mulai jarang ditemani oleh Crabbe dan Goyle, Draco tampak lebih kurus dan lebih pucat dari biasa. Theo juga sering memergoki Draco berjalan sendirian dengan sikap waspada dan kemudian menghilang begitu saja saat Theo coba mengikutinya.

"Baiklah... katakan kalau bukan aku saja yang merasakan keanehan Draco akhir-akhir ini." Kata Blaise saat dia, Theo, Pansy dan beberapa anak kelas enam Slytherin lain berkumpul di ruang rekreasi asrama mereka.

"Ya—kau benar. Akhir-akhir ini Draco memang sering berlaku aneh." Ujar Pansy. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau gadis itu mengincar Draco, "Dia bahkan tak mau bicara apa-apa padaku."

Theo diam, seperti biasa, tak mau banyak bicara dan hanya berpikir, _"Apa benar kalau dia mendapat tugas rahasia dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"_ jemarinya bertaut, _"kalau memang benar... tega sekali memberikan tugas entah apa pada anak umur enam belas tahun."_ Lalu dia pun berdiri, merapikan jubahnya, menyambar tas yang tergeletak di karpet dan beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Theo?" tanya Blaise.

"Perpustakaan. Daripada gila sendiri memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Draco, aku lebih memilih mencemaskan essay Transfigurasi-ku karena aku tidak mau kena detensi oleh Profesor McGonagall." Setelah itu Theo pun keluar dari ruang asrama dan berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan. Tak lama, dia mendengar suara pintu asrama terbuka dan suara Blaise yang memanggilnya.

"Theo, tunggu aku!" Dalam beberapa langkah, Blaise sudah mensejajari Theo, "Kau ini jalan seperti dikejar Baron Berdarah saja. Santailah sedikit!" akhirnya Blaise mengikuti Theo sampai ke perpustakaan.

Di sana, saat akan masuk ke dalam, Theo malah bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang sangat terburu-buru.

"Ah—maaf." Ternyata yang menabraknya adalah Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor. Begitu melihat siapa yang dia tabrak, wajah gadis itu langsung berubah masam, "Kalian rupanya. Rugi aku sudah minta maaf." Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Ginny pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

Blaise memandang kepergian gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia temui, _well_.. bukan atas kemauan pribadinya, tentu. Semua karena dia dan si Weasley itu sering diundang ke pesta guru Ramuan baru mereka, Profesor Slughorn.

"Kenapa memandanginya terus? Kau terpesona?" Theo masuk ke perpustakaan dan langsung menuju rak buku di tengah ruangan luas itu.

Blaise mengikutinya, "Kau gila? Secantik apapun dia, tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Lagipula dia dan geng Potter itu kan benar-benar membenci Slytherin. Aku juga tidak mau jadi sasaran Kutukan Kepak-Kelelawar. Dia jago mantra itu."

Theo hanya mendengus tidak jelas dan mulai mengambil beberapa buku untuk mengerjakan essay-nya. Lalu dia dan Blaise duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. "Kau tidak mengerjakan essay-mu?"

"Sudah selesai." Jawab Blaise enteng.

Membiarkan Blaise yang membuka-buka buku entah apa, Theo pun mengerjakan sisa essay Transfigurasi yang membuatnya sangat stress.

Sembari membaca, Blaise sesekali melirik pada Theo yang tampak serius sekali. Dia melihat poni panjang Theo berayun turun dan menutupi matanya. Godaan tersendiri sebenarnya berada berdua bersama Theo di tempat sepi seperti ini, tapi Blaise sedang tidak ingin cari perkara. Jadi dia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan kalimat di buku yang terbuka.

.

Ketegangan terasa di Hogwarts saat pertengahan bulan Oktober, di akhir pekan yang dingin dan bersalju. Kehebohan dimulai saat Katie Bell, Chaser dari Gryffindor, terkena kutukan saat berkunjung ke Hogsmeade. Jelas ini membuat murid-murid jadi panik. Theo dan Blaise sendiri ada di tempat kejadian dan mereka melihat apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Benar-benar menegangkan. Apa kau pikir Draco yang melakukannya?" bisik Blaise pada Theo saat mereka berdua melewati koridor sepi menuju asrama Slytherin.

"Entahlah." Kata Theo sama lirihnya dengan suara Blaise.

Si pemuda berkulit gelap itu menghela nafas, "Akhir-akhir ini Draco seperti mayat hidup saja. Kau sadar kan kalau dia bertambah kurus dan pucat?"

Theo mengangguk, "Dia tampak tertekan sekali. Kurasa itu karena tugas dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Dia juga jadi lumayan pendiam dan mendadak jadi penyendiri, kan?"

"Crabbe dan Goyle juga tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Draco. Aku jadi kasihan padanya." Mereka berhenti mengobrol dan masuk ke ruang rekreasi yang ternyata penuh oleh para siswa. Theo dan Blaise langsung menuju ke kamar mereka. Berbeda dengan di ruang rekreasi, kamar mereka masih kosong. Draco, Crabbe dan Goyle belum kembali.

Theo melepas mantel, jaket dan syalnya lalu duduk di tempat tidur, "Hei, apa kau pikir... tugas –apapun itu- yang diberikan pada Draco adalah sebuah hukuman?"

Melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dengan malas, Blaise merapikan pakaian mereka yang berserakan, "Hukuman? Maksudmu?"

"Tentang kejadian di Kementrian Sihir. Karena Mr Malfoy tertangkap disana... apa mungkin ini hukuman atas kesalahan yang dilakukan Mr Malfoy?"

Blaise duduk di sebelah Theo, memikirkan kemungkinan itu, "... Bisa jadi. Tapi melihat sikap Draco selama ini, sepertinya dia tak memikirkan opsi yang ini."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak sampai Theo merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, "Ah~ tak ku sangka, jadi satu angkatan dengan Anak-Yang-Bertahan hidup bisa membuatku mendapatkan banyak sekali cerita masa sekolah. Si kacamata itu sepertinya memiliki bakat untuk menarik perkara dengan sekelilingnya. Bayangkan saja, setiap tahun pasti ada kejadian yang menghebohkan dan itu semua berhubungan dengannya."

Blaise meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Theo, "Berhentilah berpikir sejenak. Kalau tidak isi otakmu bisa meledak."

Menyamankan diri pada sentuhan Blaise itu, Theo memejamkan matanya. Memang, dengan rentetan kejadian yang berhubungan dengan si bocah emas Gryffindor itu membuat otak Theo sering kali bekerja dua kali lebih berat dari biasanya. Tapi setidaknya, untuk sementara dia akan terbebas dari omelan dari sang ayah yang selalu menuntutnya untuk menjadi Death Eater.

Ketenangan itu berakhir saat mendadak saja pintu kamar terbuka, atau lebih tepatnya, terbanting terbuka dan tampaklah sosok Draco yang masuk ke kamar. Tanpa menghiraukan dua orang di dalam, pemuda pirang itu melepas sepatunya, naik ke tempat tidur, menutup tirainya dan Blaise juga Theo tahu Draco memasang beberapa mantra sebagai penjaga privasinya.

Saling berpandangan heran, baik Blaise maupun Theo tak ada yang berbicara dan membiarkan diri mereka percaya kalau apa yang mengalir sunyi di wajah Draco barusan hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

.

.

Akhirnya aroma natal pun memenuhi seisi Hogwarts, tapi itu tak membuat Theo antusias. Bagaimana tidak... sekarang dia terkurung di ruangan Profesor Slughorn yang telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa dengan sihir sehingga menjadi satu tempat pesta yang penuh hiasan. Blaise dengan semena-mena memutuskan kalau Theo harus ikut dengannya ke pesta Natal Profesor Slughorn, padahal Theo sedang ingin sendiri.

"Jangan pasang wajah cemberut seperti itu." Kata Blaise sambil meneguk minuman di gelasnya. "Lagipula sebenarnya kan undangan 'Klub Slug' ini akan jadi milikmu andai Mr Nott tidak tertangkap."

Theo hanya diam bersandar di dinding, tampak luar biasa kesal. "Kenapa sih kau tidak ajak cewek saja. Kau tahu aku tidak suka pesta macam ini."

Blaise bersandar di sebelah Theo, "Hmm... mau bagaimana lagi, kau lebih menarik daripada cewek-cewek berdandan menor itu." Ujar Blaise, mengacu pada tamu-tamu wanita undangan Profesor Slughorn yang sepertinya berniat menghabiskan pita dan renda yang ada di toko. "Tapi tak ku sangka si kacamata itu malah pergi dengan si Loony. Apa dia seputus asa itu sampai tak bisa mengajak cewek lain?"

"... Setidaknya Loony berbeda. Dia berkarakter."

Mendengar itu Blaise mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang Theo dengan wajah tak percaya, "Kau serius bicara begitu?"

"Yeah—dibanding mahkluk-mahkluk bermake-up tebal, Loony dan si Granger, aku sempat lihat dia barusan, lumayan wajar." Theo menyecap _mead_ di gelasnya.

Obrolan mereka terputus saat mendengar keributan dari arah luar, tak lama, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan muncullah Filch dengan tampang murka dan menyeret Draco bersamanya. Jelas itu mebuat Theo dan Blaise kaget, setahunya tadi Draco bilang dia sedang tidak enak badan.

Kehebohan itu diatasi dengan baik oleh Profesor Slughorn, tapi rupanya Profesor Snape, yang juga berada di ruangan itu, tampak tak senang. Guru yang kini mengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu tampak marah pada Draco dan menyuruh Malfoy junior itu untuk meninggalkan ruangan bersamanya.

"... Apa kau pikir Draco akan kena masalah?" bisik Theo di tengah keramaian pesta yang kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya Profesor Snape marah sekali." Ujar Blaise, meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong ke meja. Lalu keduanya terdiam, penasaran apa yang akan terjadi oleh Draco. Apa dia akan terkena detensi karena berkeliaran malam-malam di dalam kastil?

Pertanyaan itu tetap tak terjawab karena baik Profesor Snape dan Draco tak ada yang kembali ke ruangan pesta.

.

#

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Theo dan juga Blaise semakin merasa kalau kelakuan Draco semakin aneh. Pernah sekali waktu Blaise coba bertanya, tapi yang didapat adalah bentakan kasar dari pewaris nama Malfoy itu. Walau begitu, Blaise tak merasa jengkel atau apa, karena sejujurnya dia iba melihat kondisi temannya yang satu itu. Di kelas pun Draco tak tampak fokus pada pelajarannya, seperti hanya raga tanpa jiwa saja. bulan demi bulan berlalu dengan tingkah Draco yang makin serba rahasia. Hingga tak terasa bulan April sudah hampir berakhir.

"Argh! Aku bisa benar-benar dibuat gila karena ulahnya." Blaise membanting tas sekolahnya di dekat sofa di ruang rekreasi, tak peduli pada beberapa anak kelas satu yang beringsut ketakutan karena suara kerasnya barusan.

Sebaliknya, Theo tetap tampak tenang dan duduk bersandar, "Aku jadi makin penasaran apa yang dilakukan Draco. tiap ditanya, tak mau jawab, aku kuntit pun, sepertinya dia jadi punya kemampuan menghilang tiba-tiba. Crabbe dan Goyle juga tidak seperti biasanya, susah dibodohi beberapa waktu kemarin."

Blaise duduk di sandaran tangan sofa hijau itu, "Rasanya aku jadi ingin memberinya ramuan Veritaserum."

Ketenangan di ruang rekreasi itu terganggu saat seorang anak kelas empat masuk dan membawa kabar yang amat mengejutkan.

"Draco diserang Harry Potter!"

.

Theo duduk di Hospital Wing, memandang Draco yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. beberapa bagian tubuhnya terbebat perban putih. Theo sama sekali tak menyangka, Harry Potter, yang dianggap sebagai Sang Terpilih, mampu mengutuk orang dengan memakai sihir hitam seperti ini.

Profesor Snape bilang lukanya tak membahayakan jiwa meski Draco butuh istirahat total paling tidak lima hari sampai seminggu. Si Potter itu pun mendapatkan detensi atas perbuatannya ini. yang tak dimengerti Theo, apa memang dewi Fortuna selalu menyertai Gryffindor, atau tim Quidditch mereka beramai-ramai minum ramuan Felix Felicis yang dimenangkan Harry di pelajaran Ramuan— yang jelas kemarin, di pertandingan terakhir Quidditch, Gryffindor yang bermain tanpa kapten mereka justru berhasil mendapatkan kemenangan gemilang.

Theo menyibak rambutnya dan berdiri. Dia tak mau mengganggu istirahat Draco, itu juga alasannya menyuruh Pansy supaya tak menjenguk Draco dulu, karena kalau gadis itu datang, yang ada dia hanya sibuk menyebarkan berita-berita yang entah benar atau tidak. Lagipula Theo mendapat kesan kalau Draco tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi di luar sana...

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Blaise yang menunggu di depan Hospital Wing.

"Tidak bangun sama sekali."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Mereka merelakan akhir pekan ini tidak pergi ke Hogsmeade karena mereka benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Draco. Tugas macam apa yang diembankan padanya. Karena itu mereka bertekad untuk menanyakannya secara langsung pada kapala asrama mereka setelah makan siang ini.

.

"Tapi... bukannya Profesor Snape sedang memberi detensi pada si Potter itu? Apa mau dia menerima kita?" tanya Theo saat mereka ada di depan kantor Snape.

Blaise diam sebentar sebelum menjawabnya, "Kita coba saja. Siapa tahu dia mau menjawab." Dia pun mengetuk daun pintu itu dan menunggu jawaban. Tapi ternyata bukan jawaban yang didapat, melainkan pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok kepala asrama mereka.

"Mr Zabini, Mr Nott, ada keperluan apa?"

Blaise-lah yang mengutarakan maksud kedatangan mereka ke sana. Mendengar itu, ada perubahan tipis di raut wajah Snape, bias mata hitamnya berkilat dan dia pun keluar dari ruang kantornya lalu menutup pintu rapat. Sekilas Theo bisa melihat sosok Potter yang duduk menghadap setumpukan kotak berisi kertas-kertas entah apa.

"Apa Mr Malfoy pernah mengatakan pada kalian apa yang dia kerjakan untuk Pangeran Kegelapan?"

Baik Blaise maupun Theo menggeleng.

"Tak pernah mengatakan dengan jelas, tapi dia selalu meminta kami agar tak ikut campur." Ujar Blaise.

"Memang itulah yang harus kalian lakukan." Ujar Snape datar.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Profesor. Aku... kami khawatir pada kondisi Draco. dia selalu tampak sakit."

Melihat raut cemas di wajah kedua anak didiknya itu, Snape jadi berpikir. Selama ini dua anak di hadapannya tak menampakkan ketertarikan pda Sihir Hitam seperti Draco. Kalau bisa dibilang, mereka berdua punya _pace_ yang berbeda dari rekan-rekan Slytherin yang lain. Tampak menimbang sejenak, akhirnya pria berambut hitam itu pun mengambil keputusan.

"Besok, setelah sarapan, temui aku di patung Gargoyle di Ruang Kepala Sekolah! Jangan sampai diketahui orang lain!"

Agak bingung tapi tak bisa bertanya lagi, Blaise dan Theo mengangguk lalu keduanya pun mengundurkan diri dari sana. Masih menyimpan berjuta tanya, mereka pun kembali pada aktivitas harian yang biasa.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang diinstruksikan oleh kepala asrama mereka, Blaise juga Theo menunggu di patung Gargoyle yang merupakan jalan masuk ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tak seberapa lama, Snape pun datang ke arah mereka. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengucapkan kata sandi dan patung dingin di sana melompat hidup dan menunjkkan tangga spiral. Ini kali pertama Blaise dan Theo masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sedikit canggung, mereka mengikuti langkah guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu.

Jawaban terdengar dari dalam setelah Snape mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali. Maka mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam ruangan bulat yang dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi lukisan kepala sekolah sejak generasi awal Hogwarts dulu. Di sana ada Profesor Dumbledore yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Ada seekor burung Phoenix bertengger di sebuah sangkar emas di belakangnya. Lalu yang membuat Blaise dan Theo terkejut adalah kehadiran Narcissa Malfoy di ruangan itu.

"Ah— Mr Zabini, Mr Nott, silahkan duduk." Ujar Profesor Dumbledore.

Saat itu dua kursi kayu meluncur ke arah Blaise dan Theo juga Snape. Mereka duduk, meski batin Blaise dan Theo kini dipenuhi berjuta pertanyaan.

"Severus memberitahuku tentang apa yang kalian tanyakan padanya kemarin." Ujar Dumbledore. "Ku rasa tidak akan jadi masalah kalau kami memberi tahu apa yang terjadi."

Ujung mata Theo memandang sosok Narcissa yang duduk diam, wajah cantiknya tampak sembab dan pucat.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah tahu tentang apa yang dikerjakan oleh Mr Malfoy." Ujar Dumbledore yang hanya mampu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Theo dan Blaise. Setelahnya Profesor Dumbledore pun menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Draco, bahwa memang benar kalau dia mendapatkan tugas khusus dari Voldemort dan Severus sedang berusaha membantu Draco, bukan dalam hal menyukseskan tugas itu, melainkan membantu agar Draco terbebas dari tugas itu.

Keberadaan Narcissa di Hogwarts adalah karena dia saat ini sudah tak lagi ada di pihak Voldemort. Wanita itu terlalu mencintai anaknya hingga memutuskan mengakhiri kegilaan karena obsesi Voldemort dan bebalik bergabung ke pihak Dumbledore. Entah kenapa, Blaise dan Theo tak begitu terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Snape ada di pihak Dumbledore.

"... Anda menceritakan ini semua pada kami, apa tak khawatir kalau kami ini adalah salah satu calon Death Eater?" tanya Blaise.

Dumbledore tersenyum, mata birunya bersinar jenaka, "Tidak, anakku. Tidak, aku tidak khawatir akan hal itu. Karena aku tahu kalian sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menjadi pengikut Voldemort. Apa aku salah?"

Saling bertukar pandang, akhirnya dua Slytherin muda itu pun mengangguk.

Agaknya itu membuat Narcissa sedikit terkejut, "Kalian berdua..."

Ini memang bukan kali pertama Blaise juga Theo bertemu dengan ibu dari Draco itu. Selama ini kesan yang mereka dapat dari wanita berambut pirang panjang itu adalah sosok seorang wanita yang sangat menjunjung tinggi darah bangsawannya, sosok yang selalu tampak angkuh dan anggun diwaktu yang bersamaan. Tapi kini _image_ itu sedikit memudar, menjadikan Narcissa sama seperti wanita biasa, seorang ibu yang mencemaskan anaknya.

"Jadi—apa ini berarti ada kesempatan untukku meminta bantuan pada kalian?" tanya Dumbledore dan ia tampak senang melihat persetujuan dari dua murid itu, "Bagus sekali. Aku hanya ingin kalian menjaga Draco. Beradalah sedekat mungkin dengannya dan sebisa mungkin halangi dia untuk melakukan apapun diluar kegiatan sekolahnya. Kalian bisa lakukan itu?"

"... Bukan pekara yang sulit, Kepala Sekolah. Kami akan lakukan." Kata Blaise.

Setelahnya, mereka pun diizinkan untuk pergi setelah berjanji akan melaksanakan 'misi' mereka tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Berjalan berdua menyusuri koridor yang sepi di hari minggu, Blaise mengajak Theo menikmati hari di luar kastil, di dekat danau tepatnya. Cuaca hari ini sangat bersahabat dengan langit cerah dan angin yang berhembus lembut. Di salah satu pohon besar di tepi danau, Theo duduk bersandar nyaman sedangkan Blaise melempar-lemparkan batu ke dalam air.

"Akhirnya mendadak kita langsung berpihak pada Dumbledore, nih?" Theo merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin kencang barusan.

"Hmm... ku rasa tidak buruk juga. Lagipula kasihan juga Draco. Andai tugas itu gagal, aku yakin dia tidak akan selamat dari amukan Kau-Tahu-Siapa." Blaise melemparkan sebuah batu pipih yang memantul tiga kali di atas permukaan air sebelum tenggelam. "Sudah cukup teror yang terjadi. Setidaknya aku ingin menikmati sisa masa sekolahku tanpa masalah."

Mendengar alasan khas Blaise itu, Theo tersenyum, "Menikmati masa sekolah ya... ku pikir memang kita tak bisa begitu menikmatinya."

Blaise lalu berpindah duduk ke sebelah Theo dan merangkul pundak pemuda itu, "Tapi paling tidak ada juga kan kejadian yang menyenangkan... seperti... saat ini?"

Merasakan tubuhnya ditarik perlahan makin mendekat pada Blaise, Theo pasrah saja dan menghela nafas, "Kau itu memang tipe yang tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun, ya?"

"_Well_—setidaknya aku masih bisa bersabar." Blaise tersenyum dan kemudian mencium bibir Theo dengan lembut.

Theo menerima seluruh kehangatan yang ditawarkan Blaise saat itu. Kehangatan yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman... membuatnya terlindungi.

Sentuhan itu berakhir singkat dan Blaise menyibak poni panjang Theo, "Tidak mau kau potong?"

Theo menggeleng, "Memang mau aku panjangkan."

"Hmm..." Blaise bersandar pada batang pohon besar itu, sejenak menikmati keheningan diantara mereka. "Mau masuk? Kita harus segera memulai misi menyelamatkan Tuan Muda yang satu itu." dia pun segera berdiri dan membersihkan celana panjangnya.

"Apa kau pikir bisa berjalan lancar? Crabbe dan Goyle sih urusan gampang, tapi Pansy... dia pasti terus datang mengejar Draco." Theo berdiri dengan meraih tangan Blaise yang terulur padanya.

"Tenang saja. Pansy biar aku yang urus." Ujar Blaise seraya tersenyum.

Theo memandang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Kenapa firasatku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, ya?"

Hanya tawa yang terdengar dari Blaise untuk kata-kata Theo, "Sudahlah. Ayo."

Mereka berdua pun menuju kembali ke arah kastil. Saat itu tak sengaja mereka melihat Harry Potter sedang berjalan bersama Ginny Weasley di sisi danau yang lain. Mereka baru ingat kalau dia orang itu baru saja jadian.

"Tak menyangka Potter jadian dengan si cewek Weasley itu." kata Theo, membenahi jaketnya.

"Yeah—setidaknya pilihan dia kali ini lebih baik daripada si Loony."

Theo diam sampai mereka masuk ke dalam kastil, "Kalau begitu... sekarang kita ada di pihak yang sama dengan Potter, ya?"

Sepertinya pikiran itu juga baru melintas di kepala Blaise, "Ah... kau benar. Kita tidak bisa lagi menjadikannya bahan lelucon."

"Ku rasa tak begitu juga. Ku rasa baik Profesor Dumbledore maupun Profesor Snape tidak akan keberatan kalau kita sesekali menjahili Potter. Ku rasa dia juga butuh tempat untuk pelampiasan stress-nya selama ini kan?"

"Ya... ku rasa kau benar."

"Lagipula Profesor Dumbledore bilang kita harus melaksanakan tugas ini tanpa diketahui siapapun. Jadi artinya, Potter juga tidak boleh tahu kan kalau kita sekarang berpihak padanya, pada Profesor Dumbledore paling tidak."

Ada senyum menghias wajah Blaise, "Yeah—kau benar. Kalau begitu, setidaknya kita masih punya satu hiburan di sela jadwal yang padat seperti ini." dia tertawa pelan, "nah... ayo kita jenguk Tuan Muda dan aku akan menghadiahinya satu pukulan di kepala kalau dia msih nekad membahayakan dirinya sendiri."

"Ya ya—sesukamu saja."

Hari itu merupakan satu hari yang benar-benar menjadi perputaran nasib bagi mereka. Meski keputusan mereka bisa dikatakan instant dan mereka tahu itu akan membuat mereka sedikit banyak pasti akan terlibat bahaya, mereka tak takut. Karena hari ini, mereka seolah mendapatkan petunjuk di mana jalan keluar dari labirin kehidupan yang menyesatkan sejak mereka masuk ke Hogwarts.

Yang pasti mereka tahu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja selama mereka tetap bersama, dan selama mereka tetap saling percaya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Entah kenapa jadinya malah gini #Orz

Setting diambil di buku 6, diusahakan mengikuti alur canon TT^TT Dan yang namanya saya, ujung2nya pasti keluarga Malfoy pindah aliran ke pihaknya Dumbledore. Yeah- that's my fave thing. #kabur

Well, moga fic ini bisa menghibur dan –meski agak telat- saya ucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan =))


End file.
